Queen For A Day
by Heavens-Angel96
Summary: After losing yet another game, Alvin has to serve Brittany for a week. Can he keep his sanity until it's over?


**Queen For A Day**

"Yes!" Brittany shouted at the TV screen as she dropped her video game controller and spastically danced on the plush red rug in Alvin's room. "Who's the queen of Mario Kart? I am! Ha ha ha!" She teased, sticking her pink tongue in the face of her fuming red-capped opponent.

Alvin threw his controller at the rug in frustration, watching carefully so that it wouldn't break his game system. "No way! You little cheat!"

"Please! I kicked your butt fair and square! Besides, you suck at games that require more brain power than you're used to."

Alvin growled. "One more game! I won't lose this time."

Brittany smirked. "You said that the last three games we played. You're such a sore loser. Admit it."

"Not happening, girlie." Alvin stood to face her and defiantly crossed her arms. "Sure you can beat me at strategy, but what about a game of chance?"

Brittany yawned, lazily checking her nail polish for chips. "You sure you wanna do this? I mean, to save the rest of your dignity, of course."

Alvin narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, don't mind me. Continue with your futile attempts to break my winning streak."

"Fine! If you're so confident, lets play another game. This one is of chance."

Brittany rolled her eyes in bemusement. "Really, Alvin? You still want more of the taste of defeat?"

He ignored her as he stormed out of his room and burst into Simon's, pulling out two bags of marbles in black pouches from his desk drawers. Smiling mischievously, he took them back to his room.

"See these?" He said, opening a bag to reveal clear marbles.

"Duh, they're marbles," Brittany replied, shrugging. "So?"

"Close your eyes."

While she hesitantly obeyed, Alvin took a clear marble out of the bag and put it in the other, which was full of red marbles. He grinned. He wouldn't lose to her this time...

"H-hey, Alvin?"

Alvin looked up to find his brother standing in the doorway. He smiled, now in a positive mood. "What's up, Theodore?"

"Can I borrow some marbles? Simon and I were going to play with them."

"Sure, Theo. Not a problem."

Theodore rushed into the room and quickly took a bag, muttering a quick hello to Brittany, and hurried out.

Alvin took the other bag and gently shook it, shuffling the bag. He held it towards Brittany. "Red marble wins."

Eyes still closed, Brittany scoffed, "Is this really necessary?"

"Yes, now pick." Alvin barely let her finish her sentence and shook the bag impatiently.

Brittany carefully stuck her hand in the bag and moved it around. She pulled out a red marble.

Alvin smiled. Exactly as planned.

Brittany tried to look at her marble, but Alvin stopped her. "Not yet. Lets make this a little more interesting."

Brittany raised her brows. "Go on..."

"Winner is king for the day. Loser..." He paused for effect, and smiled at Brittany's closed eyes. "Loser has to serve the winner as their subject for a week."

A smile broke across her face. "I like that. Get ready to serve me, peasant."

"Ok, I'll go next."

Brittany opened her eyes and did not look at the marble in her hand. Alvin shut his eyes and pretended to shuffle around. He pulled out a marble and held it in his palm.

When he opened her eyes , Brittany was smirking.

He returned the smirk. "What? Hard to admit I beat you this time?"

Brittany shook her head. "Check your marble."

Alvin cockily checked his marble.

Clear?!

He turned it over and over in his hand, searching for a sign of red. But, sure enough, it was clear. He took the bag and upended it. All of the rest of the marbles were clear. _This is impossible! _Alvin cried mentally. _All of them were red, I swear!_

Suddenly, he saw a flash of green dart across the hall from the doorway.

Theodore!

He gritted his teeth. He'd have to deal with his little brother later...

"Ahem."

Alvin turned around to find Brittany smirking and holding the marble in her fingers. The red marble that now symbolized her power...

"I wonder what you should do first..." Brittany said slyly.

Alvin gulped. Crap.

* * *

**DAY 1**

"Fan harder," Brittany demanded as she stretched on her lawn chair in the shade while Alvin fanned her with a large paper fan in the glaring, 80-degree sunshine.

Alvin tried not to swear under his breath as he complied.

Her ice-blue eyes glared over her sunglasses at him. "What do you say after being given an order?"

Alvin swallowed and tried to form the words. "Y...yes..."

"Yes what?" She prompted, smiling evilly.

An angry blush crossed over his face as he choked out, "Y...yes...m-my...m...m...mistress..."

Her grin grew. "Good peasant. Now fan!"

Alvin tightened his grip on the handle, resisting the urge to smack her in the face with the fan. It's just for a week, he thought as he fluffed one of her pink pillows and slipped her sandals off of her feet. Just six more days to go...

"Get me lemonade," Brittany commanded, glaring at him with dominating eyes. "Now."

He shot his own pool-blue gaze at her. "Yes, mistress." He stomped into her house and pulled out a pitcher of lemonade and brought it outside to the table next to her, filling the glass. As Alvin walked away, he heard a glass crash on the pavement. He slowly turned to find Brittany smirking, the glass crushed next to the table, and the lemonade spilled all over the driveway.

"Oops! My bad," Brittany said, seemingly apologetic as she put her hand away from the table. "Must've been an accident."

Alvin gritted his teeth. Accident his foot!

"Clean this up, then run to the store to get pink lemonade instead of this urine-colored lemonade." Brittany slipped on her sandals and strode to the house, throwing a triumphant glance at Alvin.

"Like I want to clean up your messes, you bitch!" Alvin subconsciously shouted.

She chased him all over the lawn until she pinned herself on top of him, her blue eyes glowering and her face flushing with rage.

He hated to admit it, but she was kind of hot.

"I'll teach you to disobey me! You are a peasant and nothing else!"

Alvin gave her a challenging smirk. "What are you going to do? Spank me?" He instantly regretted it when he saw the grin spread on her face.

"You need to be punished."

* * *

**DAY 3**

Before Alvin could put on his shirt on in the locker room after gym, he observed the swollen welts on his back. Brittany's punishments would leave scars before this week was over. Extremely sore, he pulled the shirt over his head and left to go meet her at lunch.

As soon as his butt made contact with his chair, Brittany shoved her plate in his face. "Taste it."

Alvin got a whiff of the stuff before he could even smell it. It smelled even worse than the gym bag of worn football gear he had left in his locker all summer. It looked like a big bubbling mess of...purple? Green? Blue? Were there even any foods that were those colors?

"Go on," she urged. "Taste it. See if it's safe."

Alvin anxiously took a spoonful of the stuff. Did it just bubble? "But Britt—"

"No buts! Unless you want me to punish you again..."

Alvin gulped, not wanting to get punished again, but also not wanting to eat this strange mess. Peering at the sadistic look on her face, he held his breath as he shoved the spoon in his mouth, nearly gagging at the grimy slime sliding down his throat. He relaxed. That wasn't too bad...

Nausea hit him like a tidal wave as he held the bile down his throat and, without saying anything, got up and rushed to the bathroom.

Brittany smiled and put the slop into the trash can, announcing to the rest of the table, "I think I'll have a salad instead."

* * *

**DAY 5**

"Alvin!"

Alvin groaned as he spitefully slinked into his living room from the kitchen and glared his best glare to Brittany, who was sandwiched between her sisters on the couch. "You called?"

She looked him up and down. "Where's our sandwiches? And why are you out of uniform?"

His face twisted into a scowl. "I already told you, I'm not wearing that stupid thing."

"Aw, come on, you'll look adorable in it!" Brittany said mockingly.

"But—"

"Besides, we don't want you to get punished again, do you?" Her eyes turned dark with a sickly sadistic glee.

Alvin groaned and stomped away from the group to go upstairs. He looked at his outfit in spite when he reached his room. Do I really have to wear this thing?

He sighed. Either that or another punishment...

As soon as he stepped down his stairs again, he darted away to get the sandwiches. He gulped as he started to walk back to the living room. He sighed. _Let's just get this over with..._

"Oh, Alvin! What a cute costume!" Eleanor squealed as he stepped inside the living room.

Brittany could not contain her laughter as she and the rest of the group caught eye of Alvin in the frilly, pastel pink thing that Alvin was wearing. He tried to hide his embarrassment with a no-big-deal eye roll, but it didn't fool them in the slightest.

"Pink is not your color, Alvin," Simon laughed as Theodore and Jeanette tried to hide their giggles.

"No one asked your opinion, Simon," Alvin muttered with a scowl. He swiveled his head quickly when he suddenly heard a camera click to his left. "Who did that?!"

"I'm sending this on Snapchat," Brittany snickered. "This is gold. And—send!"

"Give me that—"

"Ah, ah, ah," Brittany replied, holding her phone at arms length in the opposite direction. "Remember what happens—"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Alvin growled in discontent, balling up his fists to prevent his urge to wrap his hands around her tiny neck. She was going to pay. She was _so_ going to pay...

"Alright, anyone that wants a picture of the cute maid Alvin should get it now while they have the chance!"

"No, wait—"

"Stay still, Alvin! Now on the count of three. One, two—"

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**DAY 6**

"I'm sick of it!" Alvin cried as he approached his brothers at school. "I'm sick of her stupid orders and commands. I'm tired of embarrassing myself. I'm just sick of it!"

"You only have one more day left," Theodore reminded. "Just stick it out for that."

Alvin glared at him. "I wouldn't be in this mess if you hadn't switched the bags, you idiot!"

"Now, now, let's not get testy..." Simon said evenly as he glared at Alvin and protected a retreating Theodore. "He's right, Alvin. It'll all die out soon. You only have a day left. Don't ruin it."

"But-"

"No buts! You know what'll happen to all of us if you piss her off again. Don't make this harder than it has to be. Just suck it up and take it. Besides, you did this to yourself, not Theo. Do you understand?"

Alvin sighed and grumbled. "Yes, mother." But as soon as he turned his back on his brothers, a sly smile crossed his face. His "mistress" needed to be taught a lesson. She needed to know her place.

And in order to do that, he would need some of Simon's tools...

* * *

**DAY 7**

As soon as the school opened the next day, Alvin hovered near Brittany's locker with a smirk on his face. He had an idea while watching Drake and Josh last night. He had spent all night rigging Brittany's locker with a special surprise for when she opened it up. He grinned. Who knew that two years of physics and being in the Mechanics Club would pay off someday?

As he walked to his first class, whistling, someone bumped forcefully into him, nearly knocking him over.

"Hey! Watch it-"

Suddenly, he stopped.

It was Brittany, who was wearing a light pink dress and looked prettier than usual...and extremely anxious.

Alvin blinked as she locked eyes with him and blushed fiercely. _What was with her today?_ "Uh...hey..."

She looked down at her shoes, still blushing. "Idiot."

Alvin choked with rage. "Idiot! What the hell is your probl-"

"Here!" She shoved a pink letter into his chest. "Read it. That's an order!" She started to run off before he could respond.

Alvin raised his eyebrow in bemusement. _What was that all about?_ He turned the letter over in his hands, trying to decipher it. It was probably a list of all the things she wanted him to do today. Or maybe, she gave him a mushy love confession that involved him rejecting the confessor for her. He sighed and ripped open the letter, expecting the worst.

**Alvin,**

**I'm sorry I've been such a bully to you. I hope that you don't completely hate me and stuff. I don't know why I was so mean, but I guess it was just to hide my appreciation for you. You really are one of my closest friends. Can we do something together someday? As long as it doesn't involve video games. :)**

**-Brittany**

Heat rushed to Alvin's face. Was this a joke? Did she actually appreciate him? It seemed like she wasn't telling him something.

Like...maybe...maybe she...l-like-

"OH MY GOD!"

Alvin turned quickly to the cry, his blush draining from his face as he saw Brittany get pummeled with paintballs. He gulped. Guess that paintball machine worked a little too well...

Her cute dress dripped red, blue, and yellow paint as her face crumpled behind people that laughed. She locked eyes with Alvin, hate and sorrow and humiliation running through her face before she ran past him to the restrooms. He felt everyone's eyes on him as he folded the letter guiltily, stuffed it into his back pocket, and walked down the other end of the hallway.

* * *

She didn't come to school for the rest of the day. Of course, he would have enjoyed the silence...if he didn't feel so guilty about the prank. Every time he looked at the letter, he could see her face, pretty and perfect and blushing, and envision the fitted dress that he destroyed with permanent paint. She must have worked up a lot of courage to write that letter and give it to him.

Which was why Alvin found himself in the back of her house, pulling the spare key out of the flower pot, and letting himself inside.

As he crossed through the empty house through the living room and up the stairs, his heart suddenly beat faster and his clammy hands slipped from the railing.

Why was he so nervous?

His feet dragged him down the hallway and, before he could hesitate or question, his hand knocked on Brittany's bedroom door.

"Come in."

Alvin slowly came into the room, his heart nearly stopping as he saw Brittany sitting on her bed and staring outside the window. "H...hey."

Brittany swiveled around, ice-blue eyes boring into him. "Oh. Hey. Came to shoot at me again?"

"I didn't mean to do that!" Alvin shouted, his body growing warm with embarrassment.

She raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, I did, but then you gave me that letter..."

She snorted. "And that makes a difference how?"

"I said I'm sorry! What do you want me to do?"

She turned back around, rolling her eyes.

Alvin sighed. "Look. I'm sorry. And I really mean it this time. I guess I took it a little too far. And that letter...I know you probably spent a lot of time on it and made the effort to look really pretty and... I just... I'm sorry, okay?"

Brittany didn't look at him for a long time. Alvin questioned what was going through her mind.

"Okay, I guess I can forgive you."

Alvin sighed a deep breath he didn't even realize he had been holding. "Thanks, Bri-"

"On one condition."

His throat got tight again. What could she possibly want now? "Well, I am still your servant, so-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Brittany got up from her chair, crossed over to her doorway where Alvin was standing, and kissed him on the lips. It all felt like a dream happening in slow motion, but it was a dream that he didn't want to wake up from.

When she pulled away, his face was still hot, and his mind reeled, still stunned silent.

Brittany pursed her lips shyly. "Don't tell anyone else about this, okay? Everyone might actually think I like you." She laughed jokingly but quietly.

He felt sensitive to her touch and couldn't look her in the eyes directly. "Y...yeah. I won't tell."

Brittany gave him a small playful smirk. "Hey, I've got Super Smash Bros. downstairs. Wanna play?"

Alvin could do nothing but nod.

She pulled away from him completely to leave her room and head for the stairs.

Alvin stared after her in bewilderment. He suddenly couldn't look at her the same way anymore. She had a great body, a cute laugh, a perfect smile, and god forbid those lips...When did she actually turn into a girl?

Seriously, what the hell just happened?

"Hey, you gonna just stand there and look stupid?"

Alvin blinked off the shock to see the girl he had always seen: a cocky, competitive bitch.

The only thing that had changed about her was that she was now a sexy cocky, competitive bitch.

But, strange enough, he had always been attracted to a little competitive spirit.

Alvin replied to her challenging grin with a smirk of his own.

"Nope. I've got a game to win."

"Oh, please! Race you to the system."

"You're on!"

They pushed past each other on the stairs, forgetting the moment they had shared. But Alvin didn't mind. Whether it was a crush or a competition, Alvin Seville didn't lose to anyone.

Well, maybe to Brittany Miller a couple of times.

**Haven't sat down to write an actual story in years, pretty much. This one I just found unfinished in my files. Might have to get back into the swing of things again and finish some stories.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
